Hidden Secrets  Odd Jaden
by Milkater
Summary: Truth or dare results cause Chazz to regret asking for the truth... Wanna know what he asked, read on... Random one-shot... Chazz and Jaden... Yea, my summary sucks, so does the story, but it's good enough for me


**I came up with this in the shower the other day and just had to write it... I'm planning on doing a bunch of "Hidden Secrets" one-shots in the future... Same rule as my other stories, constructive crits only, NO flames... I don't own the characters, only the story idea, and the actual plot of this story (not that I should really need to say it, i mean we ARE on a FANFIC site)... I actually don't normally like Chazz and Jaden together, but showers give me crazy ideas, and i think it worked best with Chazzy-boy and that little Slifer Slacker... Characters aren'y really in character, but it's my story so I don't care... I also stole a line form darksideincorporated's yu gi oh gx abridged series (shameless advertising lol)... Cookies to whoever can tell me what line =)**

* * *

It shocked Chazz more than anyone when Jaden revealed her secret. That's right, HER! Jaden was actually a girl. It was a game of truth or dare... "I, the Chazz, am up. Jaden, I choose you. Truth or dare?" "I've got nothing to hide, so I pick truth." "Ok, what is your deepest darkest secret? I don't just mean something like 'I sleep with a teddy' I mean something that you have never told a soul. EVER." "Um... Really? In front of everyone? Can I just whisper it to you?" "Well I would have just let you whisper it, but because you asked to, I'm gonna have to say... NO! Tell everyone." "Fine... I'm a *mumble* ok?" Syrus was the only one to hear what Jaden said "You're a GIRL? And I shared a cabin with you! I can't believe I made it to second base without realising! That makes me cool!" At the mention of Jaden being a girl caused everyone else to say "REACTION SHOT!" Zane looked like he was going to be sick, Alexis fainted and Bastion, Jesse and Atticus stuck to their reaction shots. Slade and Jagger just laughed, both at Jaden and Chazz, who was blushing and only just registering that there were other people in the room. Jaden ran out and Chazz followed him out.

"Jaden, wait up. Come on man... I mean, I don't know WHAT I mean. Just wait." Jaden started to run faster, but fell over a rock "Damn you Chazz. Just leave me alone. It's your fault that this is happening" Chazz ran up to Jaden, helped him up, but kept a hold of him "Jaden, talk to me. I think it's cool that you're a girl, a little embarrassing because it means that I lost to another girl, but cool. I guess this is hard for you though. But I need to know, why do you look and act like a guy. I can't believe I'm about to say this word, but *gulp* please? You can be sure that I won't tell a soul." Jaden giggled a little "Ok. It is really that bad losing to a girl?" "A little. But what makes it worse is that I lost to a female Slifer Slacker." "I guess that would be hard for an Obelisk nerd. Ok, here's the story. It was many years ago. I wasn't even born yet. My mum was pregnant and was at the doctors for a scan."

Flashback

The doctor was telling her about what he could see "Your baby looks healthy. Do you want to know what it is?" "Please." "You have going to have a little boy." "Thank you doctor"

Time passed and many check ups later, everything was the same. A little boy was expected. It was a week before the due date and Jaden's mother was in a car crash. She was rushed to the hospital to try their hardest to save the boy. After a lot of time, they got the boy out... Still birth. But there was a little girl also born... Alive and kicking. When his mother woke up, they gave her the news "I'm sorry, your son didn't make it, but we are happy to say that your daughter survived and is perfectly healthy." "I wasn't pregnant with twins, only a son." "I'm afraid the shock of the crash must be affecting your memory. It's definitely twins. We have your daughter here. What would you like to name her?" "I know it was only a boy, but I'll accept my daughter instead. I'll call her the name her brother was meant to get, I'll call her Jaden." "Alright."

As Jaden grew up, she was always treated like a male. Her hair was cut in a male style, she never once wore a dress or skirt and she was always called a boy by everyone. It wasn't until she was 7 and went into the men's bathroom and saw what they had but she didn't. She ran out crying to find her mum "Mummy, mummy, what just happened?" "What are you talking about Jaden?" "I just went to go to the toilet, but..." "Oh no. Jaden, we need to talk. Let's go home and I'll explain."

They went home and her mother explained what had happened, and also explained the difference between boys and girls. From then on, Jaden always avoided public toilets and never told anyone what happened. In fact, she became embarrassed about being a girl, and picked up even more male traits. When her mother noticed her embarrassment, she explained that it was nothing to be ashamed of. Jaden had just turned 10 when she thought of something "Mum, why did you only expect a boy? They would have told you about both of us, so why did you think it was just a boy?" "I was only told about your brother. I was never told about having twins. I have the notes from my check-ups to prove it." "Then why don't we sue the hospital? They provided you with obvious misinformation, and they can be sued for it." "I hadn't thought of that. Thank you Jaden for pointing it out."

They took the hospital to court and won. They needed to wait 2 years before the hospital could pay them, since it was already close to closing down due to being close to bankruptcy and needed to find the money to pay the Yuki family. When Jaden turned thirteen, she discovered that there was a school for learning to duel. It would cost a fortune to start at the rich kid elementary school, but if she waited, he could get into duel academy when he got older. Time passed, and Jaden became an even better duelist, and even entered a tournament in Europe (all expenses paid by Kaiba Corp Europe) and won. When she turned 15, he noticed something strange with his breasts and had them checked by a doctor "I'm afraid you have breast cancer and you will need to have it removed." "Really? Wow. I thought that it would just be something simple." "I'm afraid not. There is also a chance of it developing in the other breast. We can remove and reconstruct both breasts if you like." "Please, remove them both, but I would prefer that they weren't reconstructed, just leave them flat. It will save me the cost of bras."

They used the money they had gained from suing the hospital (they always knew they would need to save it for a rainy day. Jaden had the surgery and gained a completely flat chest. That pleased her very much. She was also pleased to see that there were no scars to show any trace of what happened. Time passed and she could enter duel academy. A complete boy for all to see.

End flashback

"You know the rest." "Wow Jaden, I didn't know you could show me a flashback. I thought it would just be told to me like most people." "Your have a very active imagination if you saw what I just told you Chazz." "So I get that your mother raised you like a boy, and that you didn't realise that you were a girl until that bathroom experience, but why stay a boy when you had the choice of being a girl instead?" "It's all I knew. I still have no idea about how to act as a girl. And I am ashamed to say, but I like the look of gay couples, so I wanted to be in a gay relationship, but I'm only attracted to males, so I needed to stay male to achieve it." "You have that too? I mean that you want to be in a gay relationship? Wow. So have I. But unfortunately, I'm only attracted to females, except that one guy, but that's changed now." "How does something change like that?" "Easy, I discovered that he was really just a cross dresser." "They let those into this school? I mean, other than professor Crowler." "Yes, but only because no-one knew that he was in fact a she. It wasn't until I got her to tell me the truth that I found out that the guy I love is actually a girl." "You're talking about me, aren't you Chazz." "Yes Jaden, I am. I love you and have since before I got that crush on Alexis. I think that was just so I could pretend that I had never had feelings for a guy. But Jaden, I love you with all my heart." "Chazz, I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same. I don't love you." "Oh." "I adore you. You are the most important thing to me and you have been since our first duel. You have been one of my closest friends, and I always wanted to be more than that, but I knew you were straight and that you wouldn't go out with a guy. I want to be yours and I want you to be mine." "Seriously Jaden? You're not just trying to make fun of me?" "If I was, would I kiss you?" "I guess it would depend on the type of kiss." "I've never kissed before, so how am I meant to know what the right one is?" "Trust me, you will know." Jaden lent into Chazz and started to kiss... Badly. But Chazz realised what he was trying to do, and took over. While they were distracted, a crowd of people formed. Everyone that had heard Jaden's other secret had finally recovered, only to witness something that they knew was meant to stay private.

It didn't take long for Slade and Jagger to break up the party. "Hey, little brother. Stop acting like a gay boy and do what Slade and I do. Plot to rule the world." "Jagger's right. A Princeton can't be a homosexual. It just isn't right. I don't care if he is really a she. The rest of the world doesn't know and if you get with a boy, it will reflect on us and then we can never take over the world." This caused Jaden to snap "Would you two stop trying to force your brother into things. He isn't your possession. He is my boyfriend and I say that he can do what he wants. I also know that he doesn't want to put up with you two idiots telling him that it is wrong to love a GIRL! Why don't you two morons just grow up and learn to get along with people." This was the first time a poor person, or a girl had stood up to the brothers and in pure humiliation, they ran away. Alexis decided to voice her thoughts now, because she hoped it would calm down her friend "Wow Chazz, to think you would be seen kissing a boy in public. You too, Jaden. But I think it is sweet that you two finally showed what was obvious to most of us, right guys?" *silence* "Ok, so maybe it wasn't obvious, but it's sweet. So, we should probably leave you to have some time alone. Come on everyone." All of the onlookers left, except Atticus, who went up to Chazz "I thought you needed relationship advice. Apparently you know everything you need to. Way to go Chazz, you scored a great girl." "Thank you Atticus, but it was you that taught me everything *whisper* including how to kiss, thank you for showing me." "No problem-o Chazzy-boy. Want me to do the same for Jaden? Free of charge for friends." "NO! I can manage. Now get out of here. I know your sister is most likely about to jump out and drag you away." At that exact moment, Alexis came out from behind a tree and grabbed Atticus' ear. Jaden and Chazz laughed.

5 years later (also known as an epilogue... yea, I know you know that, but I felt like saying it anyway)

Jaden just got back from the doctors "Chazz, you were right. I'm pregnant." "How are you going to explain that to everyone? As far as people know, you're a boy." "I'm sick and it is causing a weight gain?" Chazz laughed "That could work. If it wasn't for the fact everyone knows you can't get sick now Yubel is inside of you." "True. I guess it's time we tell the world the truth. The future king of games is really the future queen of games and that you aren't really what you seem. Think you can get Kaiba to get a conference for us? And invite Yugi around. We need to let him know that his title is safe for now." "Of course my love. Who would have thought that a game of truth or dare would have caused all this? Our future in the world's eye awaits."

Kaiba called a conference for the couple and they announced the truth to the people that had worshiped them. Yugi declared that he would pass on his crown to Jaden, because she's worth it. Jaden had a beautiful baby boy, which she named Shadi, after the story Yugi told him about his journey to being the king of games. All of the gang from duel academy was surprised to hear Jaden tell the world, but were very happy for her. Although her life completely changed that day, Jaden had never been happier. And her life stayed this good for the rest of his life... Or, so we hope.


End file.
